Jellal Fernandes
Jellal Fernandes (ジェラール・フェルナンデス Jerāru Ferunandesu) is a childhood friend of Erza Scarlet. Before he lost his memory, he was a Dark Mage who tried desperately to revive Zeref by using the R-System. Jellal served as the main antagonist of the Tower of Heaven Arc and is currently a member of the Crime Sorcière Guild and the leader of Team Jellal. Powers and Abilities Keen Intellect: Jellal is a smart, cunning and resourceful individual who displayed particular skill in deception, having been capable of fooling both Erza Scarlet and the entirety of the Magic Council, even managing to become a member himself. He has shown himself capable of creating clever schemes and planning ahead, being the schemer of the plan to revive Zeref, whom he believed dead, and tricking the Council himself into unintentionally working for him. Jellal's natural cleverness comes with a vast knowledge and deep understanding of the Magic world, with him being aware of powerful spells such as Unison Raid, and, thanks to his time in the Council, possessing thorough information about the ancient Magic Nirvana, even knowing where it was hidden and how to unseal it. Enhanced Speed: Aside from his Magic capabilities, Jellal is fast, agile and has quick reflexes, being shown avoiding and redirecting the slashes from Erza's large bladed weapons in melee with ease, reacting to them with his own Magic. He was also shown evading the assaults from Jura Neekis' stone pillars through several remarkable acrobatic leaps. Enhanced Endurance: Jellal's vast array of spells comes with the stamina to employ them in subsequent reprises, with him being resilient enough to use Flame of Rebuke, a spell powerful enough to allow Natsu Dragneel to enter his Dragon Force mode, replicating the effects of Etherion, the ultimate weapon of the Magic Council, after attempting to cast a Self-Destruction Spell on both Nirvana and himself, something which greatly weakened him. Immense Durability: Jellal is an highly resilient opponent, who has proven himself capable of undergoing large amounts of damage without collapsing: during the events of the Tower of Heaven, he could continue fighting after being slashed in the belly by Erza Scarlet (despite such action having later stopped him from casting the Abyss Break spell) and receiving a barrage of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic spells from Natsu Dragneel, emerging unscathed from them; later on, most importantly, he was able to survive Natsu's attacks while the latter was in Dragon Force mode, even after being sent crashing down through his own Tower of Heaven. He was also able to fuse his body with the Etherion and attain control of it, something which should have resulted in his certain death. He, however, yet again survived, entering a comatose state, from which he was woken by Wendy Marvell's Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Immense Magic Power: Jellal has shown to possess a vast amount of Magic Power, enough for him to be made a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, a group containing some of the strongest Mages in Earth Land, as well as a member of the Magic Council, the ruling body of the Magic world; the latter in spite of both his young age and his overbearingness towards older, fellow councilors. Such feats were made more notable by the fact that the one receiving such titles wasn't actually him, but rather the persona he had created with his Thought Projection, Siegrain, which required a considerable amount of Jellal's own Magic Power to be kept active. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Jellal, despite favoring the use of his ranged Magic, has shown to be a capable unarmed combatant: while his speed was enhanced by his Meteor spell, Jellal went on to attack and brutally injure Natsu Dragneel several times with strong melee blows, such as punches and kicks. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite having scarcely been shown employing one, Jellal -much like his childhood friend Erza Scarlet- has proven himself able to wield a sword with impressive proficiency since his younger years: during his time as a slave in the Tower of Heaven, he was shown capable of reaching the cell Erza was being kept prisoner in by himself, having dispatched all of the guards there with a massive sword he had taken from one of them. Category:Wizards Category:Slavedrivers Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Murderer Category:Friend of the hero Category:Tragic Villain Category:Traitor Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Evil Light Category:Fighter Category:Male Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Speedster Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinetics Category:Oppression Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Betrayed villains Category:Pawns Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Hero's Lover Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Swordsmen Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders